


Meeting the Team

by tigereyes45



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Plo Koon is a Dad, Team Dad Plo Koon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Plo Koon takes a youngling Ahsoka to meet the Wolfpack before they become the squad known by their fierce fighting techniques and unshakable leader. Back when they were first being organized into a lethal force for the Republic.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Wolfpack Squad, CC-3636 | Wolffe & Wolfpack Squad, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 216





	Meeting the Team

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely connected to another one I wrote at the same time as this called Remembering him. You don't have to read this to understand that one or vice versa. They are stand-alone short pieces.

Ahsoka Tano watches the old Jedi Master carefully. The skin of his hand was rough, and cold within her own, but it was still gentle. He was always so cold like his body forgets to warm him up. Was he cold-blooded? Jocasta said some people are cold-blooded and others are warm.

“We are almost there. Stay close young Tano.”

“Yes master!”

He chuckles, and she wonders if he was smiling under his mask. “So eager. Some of the men are eager to meet you too.”

“Why do we have to leave the temple to meet your friends master?”

Master Plo Koon pulls the young Togruta youngling closer to himself. Their footsteps echo throughout the metal halls. In the temple there were so many people but it always felt empty. Not as full as it could be. Here in this metal can he has brought her too, there were so many people. It didn’t feel empty at all. There were dozens of people in every room. She could feel their presence, each unique but oddly familiar to each other. They were all packed together twenty to forty per room. Some were moving around, while others stayed frozen in place to their beds or against one of the walls. They felt barely older than herself.

“What are you sensing Ahsoka?”

“People, but I don’t see any Master. Are they hiding?”

“No Ahsoka. They are waiting. The Republic will have to defend itself soon. A war is coming, that is why your training has changed recently. You and the other younglings will enter into a time of unrest as padawans.”

She began to feel uncomfortable. What Plo Koon was saying felt serious. More series then training had been when she first learned how to make a lightsaber. If their training was ready would she still be able to become a padawan in two years. Two more years Yoda had promised her. If she continued to show progress like she was then she would be an early student. If luck was on her side, and she was patient her master may even be the Plo Koon. He was the best of the Jedi! So quick, and nice, and he always knew what to say to make her feel better. Plus the old master didn’t have any padawans either. Not right now.

“Here we are.” Ahsoka looks up at the grey metal door, that matches all the others. There was a grey number labeled on the front of it and was unremarkably the only difference between it and all the other rooms. 104.

“Where is here?”

The door slides open with a squeaky swish. It was new, the whole building was new, and so were the people inside it. Thirty faces all identical in shape and size stare at them. Some stood, others sat, there were a few with blonde hair, one with gray, and the rest had a solid shade of black. One of the men had the beginning of a beard growing on his face, the rest were clean-shaven. Indeed what made each so unique wasn’t even that some had buzzed heads, while others grew their own out in different ways. No, what made each different was how they felt in the force.

“Wolffe.” Plo Koon’s voice is sturdy, solid, and warm. It was the same voice he uses when correcting her training.

“Uh, yes?” The closest man responds hesitantly. He stands between them and the rest of the men who look like him in every way but the small differences. With shoulders square and a grim, apprehensive face, he stands tall. Acting as a wall between the men and their visitors. One man against a force he just quite wasn’t sure how to size up yet.

“I have brought a visitor. This youngling will soon be a padawan. You and your men may have to work with padawans one day. I hope you see that your able to become acquainted before entering the field.” The new man grows tenser at Plo Koon’s words.

“Sir we are due for in-field exercises within the week. How long will the youngling be here?”

Plo Koon raises his hand the way he often does to assuage someone’s concerns. He crosses his arms behind his back. That seems to calm the younger man. He takes a few steps as the Jedi does, meeting him halfway.

“Sir I’m not sure if this is smart. The men are still getting used to being in a new place. Used to the new names.” The soldier looks away as he finishes his piece. “New people on top of that. They may be jumpy.”

“Nerves are natural when one is expecting a fight. Do not let them be driven by a small girl with a curious nature.” Plo Koon gestures towards her with one hand. “Greet her Commander.”

Now all the men were looking at her. A Kel Dor and a dozen humans all watching her, waiting for her reaction. Only Plo Koon wasn’t nervous. In a room of people scared of her, his smile that edges around his mask and uses his whole face was a bright spot.

“It’s alright. You can come closer Ahsoka.”

It’s okay. This place was far from comfortable. The air was tense around her, it was cold, and lonesome despite all the people watching. Opposite from everything she’s ever known.

“Hi.” A word, then a step. She watches as the men in the back get closer. “Why do you all look alike?”

The one called Wolffe bends down to get on her eye level. “We’re clones.”

“Clones?”

“Copies of someone else.” The clone closest to Wolffe explains. He had moved to hover right above the commander’s shoulder.

“They are brothers.” Plo Koon corrects, but they’re all the same. Multiple words for the same connection. The Jedi moves back to stand right behind Wolffe’s other shoulder. A crowd slowly builds behind the man who was a wall. Sensing no danger Ahsoka walks closer. Her heart beats a little braver with every step. Soon she was standing right in front of the first one. His lips were still dipping down into a frown that she was beginning to think was permanently stuck on his face. Grouchier then Jocasta when they touch her ancient books.

“My name’s Ahsoka.” She wraps her arms around Wolffe’s neck and pulls him closer to her. Watching closely her blue eyes catch Plo’s hands. Carefully, with a practiced amount of pressure he pats the clone. Ahsoka copies him, patting Wolffe’s other shoulder since she couldn’t reach far.

“I’m Wolffe,” Shyly he wraps his arms around her back. With even less pressure then she had used to pat him, he hugs her.

“Nice to meet you Wolffe.” She talks into his shoulder. Her mind drifts off to thoughts of the future. If she became Plo Koon’s padawan would these men be the ones she’d fight alongside with? Would they become brothers to her as much as they were to one another?

“How old are you Ahsoka?” one of the other clones ask. He was leaning in close to her face. Hovering right above the commander’s shoulders, closer then he had before.

“I’m twelve.”

“Why are you so small then?”

“What do you mean?”

Plo Koon leans down and whispers to the two of them. “The clones have accelerated aging. They grow twice as fast as other Mandalorians would. Some are still learning what has been taken from them due to this war.”

“Life was given to us because of it.” The commander points out.

Wolffe lets her go. He keeps one hand on her shoulder as his brothers circle around. Standing side by side Plo Koon the two promise protection and a chance to step back if it was too much. It wasn’t. Ahsoka never minded being in a large group of people. She thrived off the chance of learning something that may have been kept from her before. So as they question her, she questions them, and when Plo Koon and her left Ahsoka realized that while the men inside had been bigger than her, they were years younger. Their genes and growth pushed them to be taller, and physically older than herself. They had not lived lives as long as her own though. In a sense when Ahsoka and Plo Koon returned to the temple. She returned with big and little brothers that day.


End file.
